Load balancing distributes workload across multiple physical or virtual machines. In a datacenter environment, a load balancer may be implemented using link aggregation. For example, multiple physical and/or virtual machines may serve as a network edge node, such as a gateway or router. As each packet is received, one of multiple network edge nodes is selected to process the packet as a result of each network edge node having a physical network interface/port included within a common link aggregation group. Load balancing between network edges distributes the work of network layer packet processing and, as a result, increases network throughput. Load balancing between network edge nodes, however, is complicated by the mapping of data link layer addresses to each edge node and by the handling of packets that are destined for a specific network edge node but received by another network edge node.